Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on March 16th, 2019 for 1296円. It is the evolution of Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution. Gatinko Chip - Valkyrie Layer Weight - Retsu Layer Base - Slash Forge Disc - Blitz Performance Tip - Power Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy SV Box 1.jpg|An image of Slash Valkyrie's Box. SV Box 2.jpg|Another image of Slash Valkyrie's Box. B-134 Info.jpg|B-134 Info For Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu. Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu vs Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan.png Control Art BBGT Slash Valkyrie Blitz Power Retsu Beyblade.png Manga Trivia *Like its predecessors Victory Valkyrie Boost Variable, God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot, Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot, Strike God Valkyrie 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot, Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic, and Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution, Slash Valkyrie is based on the word "slash", a striking motion with a blade, and "Valkyrie", a female Norse warrior that ride winged horses to combat. * Slash Valkyrie's avatar is an upgrade version of Winning/Cho-Z Valkyrie's with several alterations: ** Valkyrie's body appears more masculine ** The vambraces are larger with three spikes each. ** Its eyes are green and reduced to two. ** The "V" crest on the chest is larger. ** The wings on the helmet are metal. ** The cape is light-blue on both the interior and exterior. ** The sword's blade is larger with an original lining and dark-blue base with red markings. ** And the white horse has lesser sliver armor with gold borders. References Category:Takara Tomy